


Forgotten Threads

by bundie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Percy/Vex, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundie/pseuds/bundie
Summary: The Son of Ravens only remembers his mask... until he remembers his heart.





	Forgotten Threads

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually a Vaxleth shipper but the idea of Keyleth being an Ancient Wanderer and Vax throwing himself into working for RQ after his remnant duties are done just . . . (Enjoy! It's my first critfic! And fic in general...)

“ _Vax?”_

It’d been a thousand years since he had been called that.

From the moment he rejoined the Raven Queen, the moment his cold dead body dropped and his soul left behind a family he once knew, he’d been called the Son of Ravens. He had only known threads and lives and the view from the side of his Queen for hundreds of years.

At first, it was hard. When he saw the band of misfits he once called family go on with their lives, he carefully followed their threads, like a madman holding on to the shattered remains of his life. When the first thread that held his heart snapped, when his better half left her plane of existence, he mourned. After that, he slowly forgot.

He forgot the white-haired man who became a brother, he forgot the great big one who’s heart was greater than his muscle, he forgot the little ones, the singer and the sunlight, he forgot them all.

But a single red thread, tied endlessly, fearfully, remained on his finger, a thread to the second one who held his heart.

He didn’t remember her, but she stood before him.

“Vax? Is that you?”

The red-haired half-elf before him was old, but heart-achingly familiar. Deep lines edged her dark skin, the bright freckles like stars. Her short hair was white in places, and she clung to a withered old staff with both hands, her knuckles turning white with the effort.

“Vax, it’s really you.”

He stared at her. The thread wrapped around his finger had gone slack. It wasn’t the taut pulling thing it’d been for a thousand years. It didn’t snap like all the others eventually did. It was slack because the other end wrapped around the druid’s little finger.

It was the closest they’ve been in so long.

“Vax, please, it’s me.” The druid took a step closer to him. He didn’t recognize her, not really, but a part of him knew her. A warm sea breeze tickled his nose beneath his porcelain white mask, he felt the summer heat on his back, dirt beneath his toes, the smell of rain and earth and sky. He knew her, but yet…

“It’s me, Kiki.”

A shaking, dark-skinned hand cupped his mask, fingers searching for flesh beneath it.

“Kiki?” He whispered, his voice gone hoarse. His hand flew up to meet hers and tears bubbled at the edges of the druid’s eyes. She nodded and her name fluttered through the halls of his mind, brightening corners and fishing up memories he’d thought he’d since forgotten, of a life he left behind, one he was forced to leave behind.

“I spent a thousand years searching for a way to get you back,” she said, falling into his embrace. He held her close, tightening his grip on her arms, her back, pressing her warm, earthy body to his. It’d been so long since he felt anyone’s touch.

“Get me back?” he echoed.

“Back to Zephra, back to me. And Vex… her children’s children know about you, and—”

“I can’t go back, Keyleth.” He stepped back from her, the red thread tied to their fingers the only thing keeping them tethered to each other. “It’s been too long. It’s not my place anymore.”

“But…”

He closed the distance between them, taking her face in his hands. She was so warm, like loamy soil in a sun-dappled forest, like the sandy shore under his toes and crystal blue waters, she was everything and yet how, _how_ , could he have ever forgotten her?

“Kiki, our time has passed. Our threads are ended, the story is done.”

“I refuse to accept that—”

“I’m sorry.” He pressed his forehead to hers, his white mask getting in the way.

Her hands trembled as she reached for the mask, hooking dirt stained, soot covered fingertips around the edges and peeling it off like an old cloak.

“Vax, you haven’t changed at all,” Keyleth breathed.

He pressed his lips to her forehead this time. She sighed against his touch, sinking further into him.

“You’re still as beautiful as ever.” Vax smiled.

“Come back with me.” But the fight was gone from her voice.

“Stay with me,” he said, and he felt the red thread connected them wrap around them, tightening and holding them close. Then, it vanished. He still felt the phantom tug as Keyleth shifted under his grip.

“Okay,” she said, as black feathers swirled around them. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
